


Flirting is Drowning

by Kenmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, aaaa this is supposed to be poly, daisuga - Freeform, daisugaiwaoi, hq rare pairs, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoidaisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga’s smile turned into a thin line as Oikawa snorted. “Ok ok I’ll be serious! You’re a lonely hot guy. I’m a hot guy. We could find someone-“<br/>“Tooru.”<br/>“Or just relax on the beach!”</p><p>The one where Oikawa and Suga fake drowning to attract the hot lifeguards. Lifeguard AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting is Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> i always end up focussing on the story and i when i get to the ships its lack-luster sorryy. I still need to edit this so if you see mistakes then pls tell me!

Suga groaned as he felt something soft but firm collide with his head. He felt around his bed awhile before his hand landed on the offending item; a pillow that had hit him in the head. He slowly opened his eyes before sitting up slightly, frowning when he saw Kiyoko standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a tinge of disappointment in her beautiful features. Whether it was because her friend was still sleeping in, or because her aim had been too soft he was unsure.

Kiyoko is Sugawara’s best and only childhood friend. They went through junior and high school together and were currently tackling college and part-time jobs. That’s why they decided to move in together, paying rent would be much simpler, and staying close to each other was a comfort in and of itself. Sure they’d both wrinkle their noses when people would finally exclaim, ‘Oh did you two finally tie the knot and get hitched?’. It was laughable honestly, but being as polite as they were they’d push that topic under the mat. Their sexualities were as straight as the painting Shimizu had hung up in their living room (don’t tell her he said that).

Suga threw the pillow off the side of his bed in mild disdain. He sent her a half-hearted glare before diving back into his bed, further wrapping himself up in the sheets. It was Saturday for goodness sakes. And probably quite early at that. Sleep is like the best thing y’know?

He was this close to getting comfortable again when he heard the soft thudding of footsteps. He screamed as Kiyoko jumped onto his back, throwing the covers off of him.

“Shimizu! Please-”

“No.”

“You’ve been sleeping too long Suga. It’s like 11:30 now.”

Suga snatched the covers back from her and stuck his tongue out childishly. “A guy as nice as I am deserves rest too. Is this about breakfast? Are we out of milk again? Is it my turn for laundry?”

“Ah. We do need more flour. I made pancakes for once.”

Suga practically beamed. Living in an apartment on their own for awhile meant that they had to learn how to cook someway or another. Coincidentally, they both weren’t that big on take-out. It was normal for the two of them to take turns making breakfast and dinner. Sugawara usually made breakfast for the two or on the off-chance that Kiyoko had a morning shift. Kiyoko would usually make dinner; otherwise Suga wouldn’t mind doing it too. Kiyoko has praised his cooking many times anyway. Suga did wake up early, but on the weekends he was known to stay in later, so it was normal for her to make breakfast at times like these.

“Your pancakes are hella good Shimizu.”

She smiled in appreciation before her eyes widened.

“Oh right. Tooru-san called for you.”

“Tooru?” Oh boy.

“Yeah.” She took this time to roll out the bed, brushing the strands of hair out of her face. “He’s out there now actually. Says you should get dressed before he barges in. I stalled you some time by feeding him pancakes.” With that she stood and walked out the door, carefully shutting it behind him.

Sugawara shuddered. Oikawa was a recent friend he’d make here in college. They clicked very well and were honestly as close as he and Shimizu were. That doesn’t excuse how ruthless and scary the boy could be, all with a smile on his face too!

He probably sounded like a hypocrite.

Nonetheless, Suga bolted out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. The last few times Oikawa managed to bust into his bedroom unannounced it did not end well. He still blames him for the glitter that manages to find its way in his hair.

Once Suga was dried off with a nice fluffy towel, and dressed in a tank top and a pair of salmon shorts he emerged from his room. He was met with the sight of Kiyoko pleasantly talking to Oikawa on the couch, who still had half a pancake on his plate drenched in syrup. They were making light conversation as Steven Universe played on the television. Suga smiled as he spotted Steven saying something to Lapis. He jumped as he heard a surprised gasp.

“Mr. Refreshing appears!”

Suga rolled his eyes as he crossed to the distance to the couch, smiling despite himself. He plopped down next to Oikawa and raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa smiled genuinely at him. “It’s good to see you though Suga-san. We’ve been so busy with classes and sometimes I only get to see you on campus.”

“Partly true. You saw me on campus on Thursday. And you visit like every other weekend.”

Oikawa scoffed in mock-shock. “Are you implying I’m a lonely soul.”

“Yes. No. You said that yourself!”

“Aw you missed me.”

“Sure sure. I missed you too. Gosh Shimizu have you heard? There’s a nerd sitting on our couch.”

“Whatever!” Oikawa said as he stuffed the last bit of his meal into his mouth.

Suga clicked his tongue and went to search for a napkin, coming back to wipe Oikawa’s face.

“There’s coffee in the mug on the stove. Don’t forget your food.” Kiyoko reminded as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He nodded in acknowledgement and Oikawa smiled handing his plate to Suga.

“By the way.” Sugawara said as he walked towards the kitchen. “Yes?” He heard Oikawa call from the sofa. Suga carefully stacked two pancakes on his plate leaving two more for later. His whole eating system was off-track anyway. “Why did you come here?” Suga half-yelled from the kitchen.

“Rude.”

“No but seriously Tooru. Why are you here?” Suga said peering from the side of the kitchen and into the living room. He returned to his food putting a smiley face design on it before demolishing it in syrup. Not as badly as Oikawa did.

Once he was satisfied he poured a cup of black coffee for himself and took a sip, sighing happily. He put the mug on the table near him before plopping back into the seat next to the brunette, carefully holding onto his plate.

He stopped as he realized Oikawa hadn’t answered yet, side-eyeing him for a moment before turning fully to face him. He was met with a small smile from him. The kind he uses when he wants to seem polite and charming, the smug smile he uses when he has some unfortunate thing planned to drag some unfortunate soul into. Suga knows that smile well because he has one similar to it, at the very least a bit more genuine.

“What. What are you scheming Tooru-san?”

He raised an eyebrow as Oikawa clapped his hands together. Suga wondered how he was going on so well having hands sticky from consuming pancakes in syrup but this did not deter him it seemed.

“Can you swim?”

“To a certain degree. But no not really…Why?”

“Let’s go to the beach!”

“Eh?”

“That place with all the grainy ass sand, and like, a whole body of water with unknown creatures. Creatures that could be long-lost related aliens. There’s some weird shit at the bottom of that thing you know!-“

“Ok ok I got you.” Suga chuckled. “But why today of all days?”

Oikawa tilted his head and placed a single finger to his lips in thought. “My, My. Why today indeed.”

Suga’s smile turned into a thin line as Oikawa snorted. “Ok ok I’ll be serious! You’re a lonely hot guy. I’m a hot guy. We could find someone-“

“Tooru.”

“Or just relax on the beach!”

Suga unconsciously bit his nail as he considered this, a bad habit he had since highschool which was too hard for him to break now much to Oikawa’s horror. The brunette carefully removed his hands from his mouth to show this and shook his head. “Just imagine it Koushi. It’d be good to get out of the house, right? Last I checked from Shimizu you finished your most recent assignment yesterday. You could use a little treat.”

“Shimizu! You betrayed me!”

The girl poked her head into the room, a small but sly smile on her features. She had apparently left the bathroom some time ago and was listening to the conversation. “You could use a break.”

Suga raised an eyebrow in retaliation.

She looked at him straight-faced. Suga turned to raise his eyebrows at Oikawa. Oikawa raised them back.

“Fine! I’ll go.”

“Success! Go get ready.”

“Shimizu, are you coming?” Oikawa asked excitedly.

She shook her head. “I would but I’m going on a date with Hitoka-chan soon.”

“Aw that’s cute. Okay next time then.”

Oikawa turned and saw Suga was still on the couch. “Boi! Go get ready, Mr. Refreshing.” The boy shrieked as Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and started pushing him towards his bedroom.

“My breakfast!”

\---

Oikawa shaded himself with his right hand as he looked up to the sun, other hand on his kimber. He squinted at the sky despite having his sunglasses on. A towel was thrown over as shoulder as Suga briskly stood by him.

“Where are we setting up shop?”

Oikawa turned to scope out the beach, families in various places while their children ran in the sand nearby or making sandcastles. There were couples sandbathing, or older people just relaxing in their home-brought lounge chairs. Some people splashed about in the water and he smiled as he noticed a group of teens playing Marco Polo. It was a good day for a beach excursion. The sun was out and shining bright and there wasn’t a rain cloud in sight for miles and miles. That didn’t mean he wasn’t steaming out here though.

“Tooru? Tooru. The towels.”

“Oh! Oh right let’s put them…hmm hmm.” Oikawa started walking aimlessly as Suga followed. They passed a couple who silently nodded at them, and a young girl who was digging a hole with her older brother. “Here.” He smiled.

Suga shook his towel out and carefully layed it down on the sand, Oikawa following soon after. Suga was about to sit down after placing his bag on the ground when he felt Oikawa pat his chest to stop him. He looked up quizzically from the hand to Oikawa and made a sound of confusion.

“Yes?”

“Oh my god.”

“What.”

Oikawa pointed over to his right, further down the beach and Suga slapped his hand down. Pointing was rude. Oikawa ignored this gesture and continued talking. “Koushi Koushi look over there.”

“What am I looking at?” He squinted and walked closer to his friend looking in the general direction he had pointed in.

“Those lifeguards…are gorgeous.”

Suga looked over to the tall life-guards chair stationed down on the beach. They weren’t particularly close to each other but the two life-guards on top of them seemed to be making light hearty conversation, occasionally scanning the waters and watching the civilians safely relax.

Sugawara blinked at side-eyed his friend. “They are from what I can see but, what about them?”

Oikawa grinned and grabbed Suga on his shoulders. “Potential datemates my fellow gay.”

“Oh my goddd.” Suga groaned. “Tooru no.”

“Tooru yes.”

“Tooru…”

“We should go over and say hi. Maybe flirt a little. Maybe that beefy one can make out a little.”

“Please…also theyre both beefy what are you talking about. Actually don’t make me say that word again.”

“Beef.”

Suga snorted and covered his mouth. “I’m being serious!”

“Yeah Yeah. The one with the really spiky hair. He’s totally buffer.”

“Ah, youre right.”

“The thighs on the other one though..”

Suga put his hand on his hips in amusement. “All this analyzing and youre still a bigger virgin than me.”

“Ow!” Suga squealed as Oikawa hit him on the back. “Rude.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah I know, you goof…T-Tooru? Why are you making that face?”

Oikawa eyed the two life-guards once more before fully turning to his friend. “You said that you can partially swim right?”

“Yeah,why?...No… N O.”

“Suga!”

“NO.”

“YOU GOTTA.”

“Tooru-“ Suga’s eyes widened as Oikawa covered his mouth.

“You’re making a scene.” He removed his hands as Suga calmed down. “Listen if we-if we just like, pretend to drown or something they’ll come rescue us in their big bara arms.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Ah, but you’re still listening!”

“…You got me there.” Suga sighed and sat down on his towel, Oikawa plopping down right next to him. “Just imagine it my lovely Sugar. Being held in some hot guy’s arms. You could hit it off. He could…kiss you.”

Suga groaned and covered his reddened face.

“…So we just have to pretend to drown?”

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. “Shall I act first?”

“As you please.”

Sugawara watched his friend walked towards the water, slowly getting used to the cold feeling of it before fully emerging himself and walking in the shallow part near where the lifeguards could see him. The silver-haired boy snorted. This would certainly be something. Luckily Oikawa was a surprisingly good swimmer.

\---

“Ah geez it’s hot out today, Daichi.” Iwazumi said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, sparing a glance at his friend.

“No kidding.” Daichi agreed. “I’m glad there are no casualities today right but it’s pretty boring up here.”

“Yeah.”

“I could really go for an icecream right now too. Hey don’t you still owe me a popsicle since I beat you in that arm wrestling test.”

“Shit youre right.”

Iwazumi laughed and slapped his knee. “I;m looking forward to it.”

It was quiet for awhile between the two when Iwazumi cleared his throat. “So, have ou found anyone yet?”

Daichi turned to slowly look at him in disbelief. “Really? Me? Have YOU found someone yet?”

Iwazumi went to say something in retaliation but had turned a light shade of red, averting his eyes from Daichi.

“Shut up.”

“Nuh uh, you shut up.”

“I said it first.”

“I said it second.”

“Dadchi strikes again.” The spiky haired boy muttered amusingly.

Daichi rolled his eyes in mild annoyance and continued scouting out the beach. His eyes widened and he sat up putting on his binoculars. This caught the attention of his friend next to him and he raised an eyebrow. “What is it, Sawamura?”

“Someone’s drowning Iwazumi should I go take care of it?!?” He said in alarm getting ready to jump down off the chair.

Hajime looked towards the water and shook his head. “I got it, be ready to call an ambulance if need be.” He said jumping down off of his chair. Once his feet hit the sand he raced downwards to the water, diving in and swimming towards the flailing body.

The spiky haired man carefully lifted the body, cradling the person closer to his chest. Said person seemed around his age. He had a full head of curly, fluffy locks sticking out in all directions. There body was slim but fit and as he scanned their face for signs of consciousness he couldn’t help but notice the long pair of lashes he had. He was very pretty to say the least. Oh man was he gay. But this man almost drowned he needed to get him to the shore!

Fucking stupid hormones.

With a small embarrassed shake of his head the lifeguard made it to the shore, carefully placing the man on the ground. He leaned over him and listened for his heartbeat, ignoring as onloockers watched curiously or somewhat concerned.

Hajime blinked as he heard a full heartbeat. He felt for the mans hands and his pulse was indeed at a normal level. He leaned over once more just incase and practically jumped when he heard a soft breathy voice.

“Yes, my chest is quite nice Mr.Lifeguard.”

Hajime quickly sat up and looked down to see the mans eyes opened. He seemed perfectly fine lying there on the ground watching him, a sly smile on his face.

“What the fuck-“ Iwazumi was on the verge of a rant, ready to scold this stranger for nearly giving him a heart attack when the brunette shamelessly looked him up and down, eyes romaing his body. He heard a small noise of appreciation.

“Definitely sexier up close.”

Hajime sputtered and stood up, getting ready to make his way back to his lifeguard post.

“Wait!”

Don’t do it Hajime. Don’t turn around. This fucker just faked drowning. For what? Some kind of cheesy ass prank where he makes the lifeguard come to his rescue and then reveal they don’t need the rescue at all. Jokes on you, you came down here for nothing. That hot man isn’t worth the mockery. Not hot at all. He didn’t call you sexy either. Fuck it.

Hajime sighed deeply and turned to look at the offending body, now lying a little too sultry on the sand to be legal. He swallowed and cursed himself when the man notice. “What?”

“You see these swim trunks I have on?”

“…What about about them?”

“Theyre 100%...boyfriend material. If you know what I mean.”

Hajime blinked once. Twice. And started to walk away back to his lifeguard post. He heard a low groan as he left and didn’t bother to look back. He could feel the other lifeguards eyes trained on him as he got closer. Daichi looked at him questioningly as he climbed back up. A quiet air of ‘Um, what?’ on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

Hajime shrugged and simply said, “Some guy flirting with me by pretending to drown I guess.”

Daichi opened his mouth to say something when he continued.

“ Which is honestly pretty stupid, Im not even sure if he actually knows how to swim. I mean he was pretty right, but I mean come on.

-

“Koushiiiii.” Oikawa whined as he dragged himself back over to his partner. “I pulled out all the big guns. I even got him to blush but then he walked away. I was left exposed right there in the sand for all to see! I feel…used.”

Suga looked up from his book curiously. “Oh? Interesting.”

Oikawa frowned. “I’m being serious here. It didn’t work.”

Suga smiled nervously. “Maybe he just wasn’t attracted?”

Oikawa stopped to turn and look at him, his face forming into something on the verge of incredulous and disbelieveing. “Me? Unattractive? Suga where?”

Sugawara sighed and stood up, brushing the sand off of his hips. Oikawa glanced down to watch for a moment before quickly glancing back up. Suga saw anyway.

“Where are you going?”

“I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

The brunette perked up at that, a small smile coming to his face. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa watched as the silverette started to walk away from him, maybe eyeing his ass as he walked wasn’t the best thing but it seemed to have distracted him, as the next moment he looked up Suga stood near the lifeguards. Oikawa blinked once, twice and felt his mouth dropping as Suga started talking to both of them, one of his hands making a motion towards his direction. Ducking underneath his towel didn’t help in the slightest.

Oikawa couldn’t believe this.

-

“So basically. My friend wayyyy over there thought it would be cute to fake drown to get you guys near us.”

The spiky haired male rolled his eyes. “I had a feeling something was up.”

“Wait, you guys were trying to get our attention? May I ask why?”

Suga nervously laughed at this and played with his fingers. “Well you’re both really sexy! I mean, cute. Oikawa over there is interested too, so maybe if you guys don’t mind..”

Daichi coughed and looked at his friend next to him.

Iwazumi rubbed his neck. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to leave our posts for a little while.”

Suga beamed and happily lead them over towards the brunette.

“Both?” Oikawa asked as he turned to look at his sliver haired companion.

Said boy bit his lip as he eyed Daichi, moving over to look Iwaizumi over. The two startled and blushed under his gaze, nervously looking at him and the brunette. Suga glanced at Oikawa and nodded enthusiastically. “Both.”

“Both is good.” Oikawa agreed, folding his hands together. He smiled as he turned to look between them all. “So it’s a date, then?”

Daichi smiled as Iwazumi mumbled a ‘sure’. “It’s a date.”

“Wait wait wait!” Suga said stepping in the center of their little circle. “Pinky promises you guys.”

Oikawa tsked but was the first one to put his hand out. Suga snickered and joined his hand in. The two looked expectantly at the black-haired duo. With a shrug and tired but fond smile, Daichi put his hand in. The three looked to Iwazumi, Suga giving him a thumbs up with his other hand. Daichi rolled his eyes and grabbed Iwazumi hand, putting it in the circle.

“3. 2. 1. Everyone dates Oikawa.” Oikawa exclaimed loudly as he intertwined each of their pinkies. “Hooray!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“I think its about time we left, Tooru.”

“Koushi…”

Suga smiled as he waved at the other two, dragging a frowning Oikawa away. “See you guys soon!”

“Same to you.” Daichi waved. Iwazumi was at least polite enough to turn and give a small wave.

The other two watched as they both turned to walk away again.

“Both their asses are nice.”

Suga side-eyed him and sighed exasperatedly.“It’s true but honestly Tooru.”

“Yes, darling?”

“Shut up.” Suga laughed as he shoved him away. “We need to pack our stuff.”

“Yes, dear.”

“I will fight you, right here right now on this sandy beach.”

“Never mind let’s pack. You’re too strong for me.”

“I thought so.” Suga gasped as he dropped his bag. “What do we tell Kiyoko?!?”

Oikawa had put his towel on his shoulder and stopped, turning to blankly look at him. “Uhhh. We’ll figure it out by the drive back.”

“Rip me.”

“Correction:- Rip us.”

Suga groaned as they walked back, Oikawa’s laughter could be heard not too far off.


End file.
